Free the Future
by Amaterasu-Black Flame
Summary: The war has been lost Voldemort won, the people live in constant fear Harry & Draco are the only ones who oppose him but even they can see it's hopeless with all the territory he has gained so a new solution must be found. some Harry Naruto xover No slash
1. Chapter 1

Hope

Hope!

After the death of Albus Dumbledore moral in the wizarding world was at an all time low the Dark Lord Voldemort was now officially the strongest wizard alive and no one was left that could even hope to stand even the slimmest chance against him. Slaughters of muggle where happening more and more frequently and there just weren't enough Aurors' to stop all the attacks especially as the Ministry had too many problems in the wizarding world to deal with the muggle. There was corruption everywhere you turned in the Ministry greedy fools, Death Eater supporters hiding and of course the real unidentified Death Eaters working in the Ministry. It wasn't at all uncommon for people to end up dead in there office after having a small argument the previous day, with all these things occurring it had everyone scared stiff and no-one dared to speak out or investigate.

The Order of the Phoenix was gone its members either dead or turned traitor and joined Voldemort. Kingsley Shacklebolt was found dead in Diagon Alley after being cornered by a group of Death Eater lead by Lucius Malfoy. Nymphadora Tonks was murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange after being set up by Remus Lupin who arranged to meet her in the Hog's Head but instead of him she found Bellatrix waiting for her. Molly, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny and Percy turned traitor to the order and got the majority of them killed to earn favor with the Dark Lord including the death of Arthur Weasley who lost his life with Bill and Charlie who tried to stop an attack on an Order member set up by Molly.

By 2008 the entire wizarding world was under the direct control of the Voldemort, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was now a Death Eater trainee camp where every magical child or pure blood was sent, Beauxbatons stood in ruins it was attacked in 2007 June 16th by the Dark Lord everyone in the school who wasn't a pure blood lost their lives which included Gabrielle Delacour, this lead to the unfortunate death of Fleur Delacour who after discovering her sisters body went into a full Veela induced rage and tried to attack a whole Death Eater camp her body was found two weeks later but it was barely recognizable as hers. The half bood children where send to be trained as junor Death Eaters at Durmstrang so as to not contaminate the pure bloods.

There were only two people left that openly opposed Voldemort the number one most wanted on the Aurors list Harry Potter and the number two most wanted Draco Malfoy. Draco having turned on the Dark Lord after he killed Draco's mother for his failure, the Dark Lord had determined since it was Snape that had killed Dumbledore Draco had still failed his mission as it was he who had been assigned to kill him.

The two of them where currently hiding at number 12 Grimmaulds Place as Harry was the new owner after Dumbledore died the burden of secret keeper was passed to him. The two of them where in the Black family library looking through very old and very rare books from ancient times and even a few stone tablets trying to find a solution to the terrible place the world had become.

"Argh this is impossible there is nothing here." Said Draco.

"Of course there is there must be something in here, something anything …" he trailed off. It was a rather depressing time being hunted by everyone betrayed by everyone you once considered friends.

"Well lets call it a night for now maybe we'll find something tomorrow we still have half the library to go through." Sighed Draco.

"Yeah I suppose you go ahead I'm going to stay up for a bit." Said Harry.

Draco stood up and walked out of the room and up the stairs careful to avoid he house elf heads. Sighing Harry leaned forward and rested his head in his hands before pushing himself up and looking around the room tiredly but not from lack of sleep. He walked around the room for a bit taking his time to examine the room it was decorated with tall wooden book shelves filled with dusty old leather bound books with marble floor and seven black leather chairs, and some how the whole room was brightly lit he never could figure out where the light came from there where no windows or torches or candles.

He walked out of the library and to the stairs when a voice stopped him.

"Going to bed are you best made it a good long sleep the Dark Lord will get you son." Mrs Blacks portrait cackled.

"Oh yeah well he hasn't done to well so far has he and he's had like what four no I think its five yes five if you count his past self possessing Ginny." Harry smirked.

"Hmpf enjoy you life while you can boy there's nothing you can do to stop him not even all the Black families knowledge can stop him." She said.

"Ha why cant you just die already your body has why can your echo that's what you are aren't you an echo of your former self, acting so self righteous about blood when you haven't even got any you're not even human so technically by your pure-blood rules I'm your superior." He said smirking to which he received no reply.

"Now if you have anything useful to say such as how to get Dumbledore back…" He broke off at her shifty expression "There is isn't there you know something that can make the world what is used to be…TELL ME I AM THE HEAD OF THE BLACK FAMILY AND YOU WILL TELL ME." He demanded.

"There may be one way." She muttered glaring at him for invoking head of family magic on her.

"There was a book I discovered that held a ritual a ritual of time."

"A ritual of time what do you mean." He demanded.

"Well I would have though it obvious it is a ritual to travel from one point in time to another if you have the right ingredients." She said.

Harry's eyes widened at this the possibilities of how he could change the world ran through his head.

"Where is this book?" He asked.

"Gone." She said.

"Gone." He whispered numbly.

"Yes." She replied brightly obviously delighted in his dismay.

"THEN WHY TELL ME YOU MISERABLE OLD BITCH." He screamed at her drawing his wand.

"WAIT." She screamed in terror "I know the ritual I used it once in order to stop the family going loosing everything in an Auror raid." She said.

Harry lowered his wand and said "Well how do I do the ritual?" he said.

"First you need someone with the Black family blood in their veins to partake in the ritual and a person who is related to the Black family but without a drop of there blood in their veins." She said.

"Ok the first is easy because of Draco but the other person all of you purebloods are related how can I find someone who married into the Blacks but without their blood."

"Andromeda." Mrs Black whispered.

"What?" Harry questioned.

"Andromeda" she said this time more loudly "She married a mudblood there's no chance any Black blood is in his veins." She said looking between a mixture disgust that he was part of the family and pride that no Black was related to muggles through blood.

"Ted Tonks." Harry whispered.


	2. READ Authors note

Hey it's Mosherguy18 and I need a little help on one of my stories I've decided to rewrite Free the Future. The problem is I want t cross it over with Naruto giving Harry the Sharingan and I sort of want to have Kakashi as Harry's relative although he would probably have died maybe have him as Harry's Grandpa or something. But Harry just have it in one eye say Kakashi asked it to be preserved when he died for one of his descendants or if he should have it in both say by combining the eye with a potion.

Anyway as you can see I need help so if you review some suggestions it would help a lot.

Thanks

Mosherguy18


End file.
